Ladymon
by Etherelemental
Summary: I put a summary inside, sorta. It was too long for this. Anyway, I just rated it this way for killing and other stuff. Yet, I don't like using foul language as you'll see in this. Please R&R even if you flame. Epilogue is complete and up!
1. The escape

Author Notes: tell me what you think about this. Although I won't have Ash in this fic right away, he will be one of the main characters. Also, this will be with Ash and Misty, but it may not look like that at first. I just wanted to get that out of the way.  
  
Summary: Years have gone by since Ash Ketchum was last seen. A man who had never been associated with Team Rocket has taken over the world; or at least the area that matters in this fic. His name is Senzei. Many have become poor and desolate. Some have even turned to stealing just to survive. As in stealing a loaf of bread for a week's worth of meals. Jared is just one. He has a Diglett friend that helps him survive. Yet, he is now in the dungeons of Saffron City, which has now become an impregnable walled fortress. This is where the story begins.  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own Pokemon. I wish I did because then I wouldn't be having a negative cash flow position and I'd actually have a job; well sorta. Also, I don't own any of the rights to Ladyhawke. I know that I'm using quite a bit of the story like although there are the differences which make up for it being a completely different story, but I still need to put this piece in. Although Ladyhawke came out in the 80's I think that the copyrights don't have expiration dates. Anyway, please enjoy. (And don't sue me)  
  
*  
  
Footsteps echo down the underground corridor. Giovanni, the captain of Senzei's guard is walking towards the dungeon to execute a certain thief, Jared. Of course Giovanni used to be the leader of Team Rocket, but has now become the captain of Senzei's guard when Senzei went and destroyed much of Team Rocket. In the end, just to survive, Giovanni had made a deal with Senzei. Giovanni could live as well as those who still survived in Team Rocket if he joined him. Giovanni had given in grudgingly and had worked to gain Senzei's trust. Of course Giovanni was planning his revenge, but right now he had pressing matters to do.  
  
As he reached the cells, he looked at all of the prisoners in here. Trainers that Senzei didn't like or had beaten him in a pokemon battle, thieves, or just people who really didn't do anything other than getting Senzei to not like them for some reason. As Giovanni reached the cell where Jared was supposed to be, he didn't see anyone in the cell other than the lunatic in the cell.  
  
"Where the h*** is the other prisoner?" Giovanni demanded of the crazy man.  
  
"The mole has gone down the hole!" the prisoner cried, pointing to the drain in the center of the cell. The drain had merely a half-foot radius. Giovanni looked at it and couldn't help but mutter under his breath, "Impossible. No one could make through that."  
  
Giovanni then decided to go report this to Senzei. There really was nothing else he could do.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jared was doing his best to go through the drain, which his Diglett had widened barely enough, to allow him passage through. Jared grunted and gasped as he did what he could to make it into the more spacious sewer below. "Not like escaping mother's womb," Jared commented to himself, as he was halfway out of the drain. Soon he fell straight into the sewer water. Jared began swimming through the water. It was quite clean although it was in a sewer.  
  
As Jared was nearing the end of the sewer, he noticed something floating towards him. He stared at it not wanting to believe what he thought it was. A Feraligatr that would eat him after all he had done to escape death. Jared began praying to whatever god he could think of even if he didn't believe in it or believe that it existed; he just wanted something to do. As the object came close enough to see what it was, Jared breathed a sigh of relief. It was just a piece of oversized driftwood.  
  
Jared began to continue down the sewer and came to the end of it. He cautiously looked out and saw that there was no one looking and swam out of the city. He figured that he could make his way to Pewter city where no one would recognize him. As he was finding a place to get out of the river, he heard the sirens going off in the city announcing his escape. Jared quickly got out of the river and stole some clothes and ran off into the nearby woods. He then changed out of the prison garb and put on the clothes he stole. Although they didn't fit him perfectly, they fit him well enough to suit him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
On the other side of the city, unnoticed by anyone, a man riding a Rapidash with a Spearow on one shoulder and a Pikachu on the other was watching the city as the sirens went off. "It's time," the man whispered, right before he began to ride off to find the one who escaped from the dungeons of Saffron city, or as the man thought of it, Saffron fortress.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jared made his way through the forest, stealing what he could only when he had to. He never wanted to draw much attention to himself and sometimes just stealing an apple would bring more attention then he wanted. So, in short he only stole when he knew the he had to eat. Yet, occasionally, he would find a few coins to save for when he wouldn't be able to steal anything.  
  
Day by day Jared made his way to Pewter city. Jared figured that it was far enough away from Saffron city that people wouldn't know him and that it was close enough that he would be able to make it there before winter fully came. As it was, as he was going through mountainous terrain, he was caught in a couple snowstorms. Finally, he made it to Pewter city. When he got there, he was going to try and register himself as a trainer. He knew that with his Diglett, he would be able to pass for a new trainer. Although he was already 18 he figured that with no one knowing who he was, they might think that he wasn't allowed to become a trainer. He just hoped that he wouldn't run into any guards that would recognize him.  
  
Unfortunately, as he was entering Pewter city, Butch, one of the higher officers of the guard that took him into the dungeon because he tried to steal an apple from their supplies, called out to him. He knew that he was recognized, but he still hoped that he might pass unnoticed. If he really wanted to give himself away, he would run. But, he still might be able to get by.  
  
"Halt boy!" Butch called out to Jared.  
  
Jared came over and stopped five feet away. Not too far to be disrespectful, but far enough that Jared could get away easily if he needed to. "Yes?"  
  
"You really are an idiot. If you had any sense, you would have stayed away from any civilization at all. But, being the idiot that you are, you will now return to Saffron city where you will have your execution," Butch replied.  
  
Jared realized that he had been recognized and tried to run for it, but the ground underneath him fell. He realized to his horror that they had set a pit trap where he had been standing. Jared tried to get out of the pit before they surrounded it, but he could tell that they were already surrounding it. If I bring out Diglett, they'll know that I can dig away while they take me there and then I won't be able to use him to escape them.  
  
Suddenly, an electric blast hits the guards. "Stop right there!" a voice calls out.  
  
Jared's heart begins to race. Is this a good thing or much worse? Jared wonders. As Jared watches from ten feet below, he sees different pokemon coming out and battling. Jared begins to climb out of the pit and sees that there's a guy wielding a sword and killing the guards. Jared watches as Butch is the only one left alive.  
  
"Who are you?" Butch demanded.  
  
"I am Ash Ketchum," the man replies.  
  
Butch catches his breath. "You have made a very big mistake in returning. You will die for what you did when Senzei first came to power."  
  
"If you don't leave now, I'll kill you and then you can't tell him what a failure you are still, even after you get better training than you did when you were in Team Rocket," Ash replies.  
  
Butch curses Ash and runs over to where a Ponyta is and rides off. Ash comes over to Jared, and Jared begins to look for ways to escape. "Relax boy," Ash says to Jared. "I'm not one who is trying to kill you."  
  
Jared watches as a Pikachu hops onto Ash's shoulder and a Spearow lands on his other shoulder, trying to speak. "Who are you?" Jared finally manages.  
  
"I am one who is going to kill Senzei," Ash answers bluntly.  
  
Jared can't help but laugh. "What is do d*** funny?" Ash demands.  
  
"You must be as crazy as my cellmate to think that you can kill him!" Jared cries, still laughing.  
  
Ash draws his sword, which had been sheathed, and puts it up to Jared's throat; causing him to stop laughing. "I never said that I'd be doing it alone," Ash tells Jared.  
  
"What? You can't be serious," Jared asks, realizing that Ash was wanting him to help him.  
  
"Why can't I?" Ash replied, pressing the blade of the sword closer to Jared's throat.  
  
"Um, well, uh, it's because, uh, I have, uh, other stuff to, um, be doing," Jared stammers, trying to come up with an excuse to quickly leave.  
  
"If you want to be caught by the guards again and this time die at their hands, be my guest. I'll just find my own way into Saffron fortress," Ash replies, sheathing his sword.  
  
Jared is glad that the sword is no longer up against his throat and asks, "Why are you going to kill him?"  
  
"Because he took away something very precious to me. Now I can never be with her again," Ash answers.  
  
Jared is about to ask who it was that he lost, but decides against it from a look in his eyes. Jared feels a cold pass through him. He then sees no other option, then to accompany him. "So, if you're Ash Ketchum, why did you help me?" Jared asks, not really knowing who Ash was supposed to be, but wanted to seem like he knew more than he did.  
  
"Lying isn't one of your strong points is it?" Ash asked.  
  
"What?" Jared asked, surprised.  
  
"I can tell that you have no idea who I am," Ash replies. "And yet, you seem to try and act like you do."  
  
Jared blushed in embarrassment. "So, you could tell," Jared mutters.  
  
Ash laughed and walked over to a Rapidash. "Come on. We have a ways to go if we want to sleep peacefully," Ash calls to Jared.  
  
Jared runs over to Ash and they begin journeying north. As they travel, Jared learns much about Ash's past, but not any more of why Ash wanted to kill Senzei and Jared didn't want to bring the subject back up. Finally, Jared felt comfortable with him. They came across a farmer's house late in the afternoon. Ash talked with the farmer, who didn't seem to be very friendly and Jared thought that the farmer probably just wanted to kill them and take what they had.  
  
Jared was sent out to gather firewood at dusk, but before he left Ash told him, "Do not disturb me while I'm sleeping. If you do, you may not live to see morning."  
  
Jared didn't want to risk his life and so decided to not go in where Ash was sleeping. However, as he was gathering the firewood, the sun went down and the night crept over him. He began to hear noises. Jared didn't think that these were noises that would be normal. So, he began to talk as if there were more with him and they were heavily armed. As the sounds grew closer, he realized that his ploy wasn't working and dropped what firewood he had and ran back towards the farm. Ash had told him that the farmer had allowed them to stay in the barn and that's where Jared ran to.  
  
Yet, as Jared reached the farm, the farmer was there with a woodcutting axe and swung it at Jared. Jared had no idea why the farmer was attacking him, as Jared had been calling out. He must want us dead, Jared realized. Jared tripped over a root and fell down. The farmer was about to swing the axe down on Jared when a large Arcanine leapt out from where Jared had been and killed the farmer swiftly.  
  
Jared was too scared to do anything, except run for the barn and wake up Ash. When Jared burst into the room where Ash had told him not to disturb, he found it empty. Jared didn't pay much attention to this fact, and picked up a rifle that Ash had. Jared quickly loaded it and ran to a window on the ground floor of the barn. Just as he was about to begin looking for the Arcanine, a woman touched his shoulder. Jared looked at her in awe. She had a blue dress on and had orange hair in a side ponytail. "Please don't," she whispered to him.  
  
Jared was about to ask what she meant, until she began walking out of the barn. "Wait miss!" Jared called after her, but she was gone.  
  
Jared then held the gun out the window again, trying to find the Arcanine so he could shoot it, but he saw the woman greet the Arcanine, who seemed very friendly. "Am I dreaming?" Jared whispered.  
  
Jared then heard the woman whisper, "Yes."  
  
Jared couldn't believe what he saw and decided that he should the go to bed in this dream. He put the gun back so that Ash wouldn't realize that he had been in there and went to where he was to sleep and quickly fell asleep.  
  
*  
  
Author's notes: How's that? Does anyone have any comments about it? Please note that on this fic, I might take suggestions, but remember, I have planned most of this out already. Also, this is and AAML fic and will eventually get there, but for now, please bear with me. Also, if you don't like this then flame me. I would rather know that you don't like it rather than not telling me. I would like it so that way, I could tell if I should really keep going on the fic or not. Anyway, please look forward to the next chapter! 


	2. The quest

Author's Notes: I'm hoping that this will be a fic that many will be interested in. Yet, I'm not too certain right now. Much of what I write doesn't get very many reviews. I only have one fic that's quite popular right now and I'm wondering if that's how my writing is. Very uninteresting to others. Yet, I don't have any proof that this is the case and I hope that it's otherwise. Anyway, here's chapter 2!  
  
*  
  
Jared woke up early in the morning. The sun was up, but just barely. He quickly got ready to move out. As he was leaving the barn, he saw Ash already set to leave with his Pikachu on his shoulder with his Spearow. "You're up early," Jared commented.  
  
"I'm always up early. Ever since I began living on the run from Senzei, I've learned to get up early because the soldiers they usually send after me get up a little later and this allows me to get further ahead of them," Ash replied.  
  
"Oh," Jared replied.  
  
They left the barn with a little money for their stay and they set off. Jared noticed that the sky promised to be gray and dismal like the clouds covering the sky and sun. After a while of traveling, Jared commented that he had a strange dream. "Tell me about it," Ash told Jared.  
  
"Well, I was gathering firewood and I thought that I heard something. I didn't think that the noise was something good so I returned to the farm only to find the farmer trying to kill me. As I trip over a root, the farmer is about to kill me when a very large Arcanine rips the farmer's throat out. I don't know why the beast left me alone, but he did. Then I go to where you were sleeping and you aren't there," Jared tells Ash. Ash lifts an eyebrow as Jared continues; "I quickly grab your gun and go to shoot the Arcanine. As I try to find the Arcanine, a woman stops me."  
  
"What did she look like?" Ash inquires, slowing his Rapidash to a stop. His Spearow flies off to nearby branch and his Pikachu runs over to a tree.  
  
"She was very beautiful. She had deep cerulean eyes, almost like your Spearow's, except for the fact that your Spearow's eyes are black. Anyway, she also has bright orange hair that's in a side ponytail. She was also wearing a blue dress," Jared answered. Ash sighs and Jared thinks, He doesn't believe me! "You must believe me!"  
  
"Oh I believe you," Ash tells Jared, dismounting. "I believe in dreams."  
  
"Oh, well, then she leaves the barn and goes to the Arcanine. She greets the beast like an old friend and not a wild pokemon. That's when I realized I was dreaming. Oh! Also, she had a very sweet voice," Jared finished.  
  
"She spoke!?" Ash asked in astonishment. "What did she say?"  
  
"Well, I asked if I was dreaming and she told me that I was," Jared replied.  
  
"This woman," Ash began, "did she have a name?"  
  
"Not that she told me. Why?" Jared asked.  
  
"Well, if she comes into my dreams, wouldn't it be nice to be able to talk with her as if we had met before?" Ash replied, sitting up against a tree, obviously taking a break from riding.  
  
"Are we stopping?" Jared asked.  
  
"It's not a good day to travel," Ash replied, motioning over to his Pikachu who then ran over and curled up next to him. "If anything is wrong Spearow will let us know."  
  
Jared is comforted a little about this and as he settles down next to a tree. Soon Jared is fast asleep, glad to be able to get some real sleep after a restless night's sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Butch rode hard and had rested at a base that night. The same morning when Jared and Ash were leaving the barn, Butch was getting into a helicopter that would take him to Saffron city quickly. Butch knew that he had failed to capture the criminal, but the news that he had about Ash Ketchum would make up for his failure. That and the fact that the criminal was traveling with him. Butch wanted to kill Ash for all the times that he had stopped Team Rocket and now for this embarrassment.  
  
As the helicopter flew threw the sky, Butch watched the ground move by swiftly. He thought about how he would put this so that he would get the least amount of trouble when he reported this. If anything, he would be put out on patrols which would be preferable to the worst possibility, execution for failure. Senzei did not like people to fail anyone who would be a burden such as that were quickly killed. This meant that there were no failures in his army. Anyone who failed at a task were promptly killed.  
  
Butch just hoped that he would be able to survive this, as he had information that Senzei had waited for a long time to hear. Ash Ketchum was back. This time Butch figured that Senzei would probably give the order to kill him. Yet, Butch knew that he would need to talk with Giovanni who would then talk to Senzei's personal bodyguard. No one ever spoke directly with Senzei, who hadn't been summoned by him first. Even then, it was rare that they actually got to speak with Senzei. Butch barely managed a grin to how he would prefer going on patrols to being around Saffron city. Butch didn't understand how Giovanni was able to be so close to Senzei without being killed as quickly as anyone else. Yet, that's what the boss is good at, Butch thought. He's great at knowing how to work things for his own good. In this circumstance, he's just doing what he can to survive. If he acted differently, then he might not be alive right now, and then I might be in his position. Butch shuddered at the thought. There was no way he wanted to have that position. It was dangerous enough to be at his position. Butch just wished that things could go back to the way they were. He wondered where Cassidy was and how she was doing. In all the time they were in Team Rocket, they never had been separated. Now, they never seemed to be together. James and Jessie got it easy, Butch thought bitterly at his own predicament. They got out of Team Rocket when they had the chance before Senzei began killing Rockets.  
  
Butch sighed as he spotted Saffron city in the distance. He really didn't want to be in this position anymore. He wanted to retire and live in the country like he heard that Jessie and James were doing. How he envied them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In mid-afternoon, Jared is cutting wood for their fire that night. Because he couldn't find anything else to use, he began using Ash's sword. He had a decent pile when he felt a hand grasp the sword as he was about to swing the sword to cut another branch. Jared tuned and saw Ash. He didn't seem too happy with Jared using his sword for cutting wood.  
  
"Never use my sword like this again," Ash told Jared. "Do you understand me?"  
  
Jared quickly nodded. "Now, this sword has been in my family for generations. I was given it by my father who I had barely met for the first time in my life. I would have been able to learn why he never came to spend time with me, but he was killed very shortly after I was given the sword," Ash continued.  
  
"Is that why you want to kill Senzei," Jared interjected, thinking that there was a link between the soldiers and Ash's father's death.  
  
"No. Although Senzei's soldiers were the ones who killed him as you have guessed, why I want to kill him is for something else entirely," Ash replied.  
  
"Why is that? Did he kill someone you loved?" Jared asked, knowing that he was pressing his luck.  
  
"If he killed either of us, that would have been far kinder than what he actually did," Ash replied. "Often times I do wish that he would have killed either of us. Then we wouldn't be like this."  
  
Jared didn't want to know anymore and so thought of a way to get out of this situation. "Well, I've been enough of a burden to you then," Jared said, beginning to walk away. "I wish you luck in your quest. I hope that you find peace in his death."  
  
Jared begins walking off, knowing that Ash may try to say something to stop him. "I need you," Ash said bluntly.  
  
Jared didn't expect this. He expected flattery, which he would have ignored. This Jared could not ignore. "Not on the life of my mother," Jared paused then continued. "Even if I knew who she was."  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that I need you," Ash said, staring at Jared with piercing yet, blazing eyes.  
  
"I don't care. If I did, I might be already dead," Jared snapped.  
  
"You're the only one who has ever escaped the dungeons of Saffron Fortress. There is no one else that can help me," Ash said.  
  
"That's not my problem. Though, yes, I did escape the dungeons, that was pure chance. Once in a lifetime!"  
  
Jared now began walking off determined to ignore whatever Ash said again. Suddenly Ash's sword appeared right beside him embedded in the tree that was right next to Jared. Jared looked and saw that it was at least an inch inside the tree. Jared then looked at how far he was from Ash. At least twenty feet. Jared knew now that he would do what Ash said, just because Ash could kill him easily if Jared tried anything. "I- I'll go get some more firewood," Jared said lamely.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Misty was after a Wooper. She wanted to catch it, but first she had to corner it so it would battle. She ran up and tried to find it in a jumble of branches that she saw it to in. As she was searching, she heard someone call out to her, "Miss!"  
  
Misty looked around startled and the Wooper took that chance to escape. Misty saw the Wooper run off and cursed. It got away. Misty then turned towards the boy who had been tied up against a tree. It was the boy she had seen the night before in the barn. "What is it?" Misty asked.  
  
"Um, the soldiers tied me up here!" the boy called out.  
  
"Why didn't they kill you?" Misty asked, amused. She was certain that he was lying.  
  
"Oh yes! Interesting question. I asked them that myself!" Jared said.  
  
"And what did they say?" Misty asked.  
  
"They told me that they preferred to let Senzei get the pleasure of seeing me die," Jared asked.  
  
Misty was certain that Jared was lying. Misty hadn't seen any sign of soldiers around and they wouldn't leave someone they tied up alone. "Please miss! You've got to help me! A rather large Noctowl examined me quite closely just not a few minutes ago!"  
  
Misty sighed. No matter if he was telling her the truth, she couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving him tied up. Misty pulled out her knife and cut the boy free. Misty then sighed and sat down. She then turned back to the boy to find him gone. "Please give my regards to Ash!" Misty heard him cry out from the darkness.  
  
"He's not going to like this," Misty muttered to herself and sighed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was mid-morning. Ash was on the Rapidash and his Spearow flew onto his shoulder. "Now lets go find Jared," Ash told his Spearow.  
  
Ash then began to track where Jared had gone. He didn't do too good of a job hiding his trail, Ash thought to himself. I wonder how far he could have gotten.  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: How's this piece of the story? I was wondering where I should stop for the wait for the next chapter and I figured that here was good enough. Now, tell me what you think of it so far? I know that it isn't too long and it will be done soon anyway. So, even if you don't like this fic, please review! I accept all reviews especially flames. Although I don't prefer flames, it's better than nothing! Anyway, please look forward to the next chapter! 


	3. The curse

Author's Notes: Just to let the one reviewer know, Butch's thoughts of Cassidy were of the times when they worked together. Now they don't work together and he kind of misses it. Anyway, Ash and Misty are together in this. Although they don't appear in the same scene as each other, they do. I was planning on mentioning those who were mentioned, but not in a very good way. However, anyone who has been mentioned so far is still alive basically. Unless of course I already had them killed as in the first chapter when Ash is killing the guards. ^_^ Anyway, if you haven't watched the movie Ladyhawke, you'll be in for a surprise when what Senzei did to Ash AND Misty. Anyway, a ghost can't cut a person's bindings when they're tied to a tree. And Ash tied Jared there. It was that or risk Jared running off as he did when Ash couldn't stop him. Anyway, I've now did what I could to confuse whatever readers I have for this fic and now, here's chapter 3!  
  
*  
  
Jared looks over the rocks that hide him from clear view. He had let his Diglett out a little while ago, so that his Diglett could get out of the pokeball for a little while. He sees a campsite of a Ponyta patrol. They don't seem to have guns this time, Jared realizes. Why are they using crossbows? Jared decides that he'd rather not find out and as he begins to move, he realizes that something has just come up from behind. He uses his hand to feel if there's anything there and he feels a soldier's uniform. It took a moment for it to register in Jared's mind, but when he tried to bolt, the soldier picked him up by the back of his shirt and dragged him over to the campsite.  
  
Jared was cursing his luck. Out of the frying pan and into the fire, Jared thought to himself. The man he was brought up to turned out to be a woman. Jared wasn't too surprised by that fact because he's seen women in the ranks of the officers, though not as many. "Where is Ash?" the woman demanded.  
  
"When I left him, he was riding south," Jared told the woman.  
  
"If that's the case, then we ride north," a soldier said, clearly not believing what Jared told them.  
  
"It's not polite to assume that someone's lying when you've only just met them," Jared replied, matter of factly.  
  
"It doesn't matter," the woman snapped, seemingly both at the soldier and Jared. "He was found on the northwest side of our camp. We'll head northwest."  
  
"But I'm telling the truth!" Jared cried to no avail. It was clear that no one was going to believe him. Jared was tied and gagged quickly. The soldiers mounted up, but they heard a sound in the distance. A rider was on their way here. It's him, Jared thought to himself. The soldiers quickly mounted. Then they hid behind their tents. Crossbows were loaded and positioned towards where the rider was coming from. The west. Suddenly a Spearow flew up. Jared recognized the Spearow as Ash's, but none of the soldiers knew about the Spearow. However, Jared realized that there was some real big importance to the Spearow as it whispered through the soldiers that under no condition are they to harm the Spearow. If they did, they would answer directly to Senzei. Jared knew that something was very special about either that specific Spearow or just Spearow's in general to Senzei.  
  
Jared took advantage of the guards not paying attention to him, since they sat him behind a soldier on a Ponyta. Jared moved his arms from behind him and over his head. Jared had to admit that it hurt really bad, but he knew that he's endured more pain before. Jared begins to take his gag out of his mouth, but the soldier in front of him turned around and saw Jared trying to untie himself. The soldier swung at Jared and Jared ducked to the side, but the motion caused Jared to fall from the Ponyta with an audible thud. As Jared landed, his Diglett appeared and helped Jared take his bindings off. In moments, Jared was untied and he asked his Diglett to dig holes under the Ponytas.  
  
As Jared looked around, he heard Ash's Rapidash rear up and cry out. The soldiers then started to ride towards Ash. As soon as he was in sight of them, Ash shot two of the soldiers right off the bat. The soldiers fired their crossbows and only one shot hit Ash's Rapidash. Though, the soldiers were reloading quickly. Although all of the soldiers had crossbows, some of the soldiers had began to charge Ash. Ash swung his rifle and knocked a soldier off his Ponyta and was killed by Rapidash's hooves. Ash threw the gun at the next soldier and swiftly drew his sword. Jared saw one of the soldiers aim for Ash, but Jared's Diglett had finished making a hole and the Ground shifted under the Ponyta and the crossbow shot high. Jared watched in horror as Ash's Spearow was hit in its breast. Jared started in disbelief. Ash seemed to have seen it as well.  
  
The soldiers realize what's happened and the woman calls the retreat. Jared can tell that she doesn't want to be around to see if the Spearow is dead or not. Jared runs over to Ash. "Get a clean cloth from my bags," Ash orders Jared.  
  
Jared quickly complies and brings over a piece of coarse cotton. Ash wraps his Spearow in it gently. "Come on, Ash," Jared tells Ash. "The poor things done for."  
  
"Don't you say that!" Ash snapped, angrily. Jared takes a look at Ash's eyes and sees anger, fear, and despair combined in his eyes. Ash gently picks up the Spearow and walks over to his Rapidash. Jared sees his Diglett pop up and returns it to its pokeball. As Jared gets to Rapidash, Ash's Pikachu shows up. "Get on my Rapidash," Ash orders Jared.  
  
Jared is startled. Is he that desperate to wants me to take his Spearow? Jared wonders. "But-" Jared starts, but is silenced with a warning look by Ash. What is so important about this Spearow, Jared wonders, as he mounts Rapidash.  
  
"Ride to the Rock tunnel. On the way you'll find a crumbling western style castle. The occupants of that castle will help. Ride hard. You have until sunset to succeed. If you fail, the execution that you would have received at Saffron Fortress would seem desirable. Ride hard. If anything happens, I will exact payment out of your hide," Ash growls at Jared. Jared is just looking back at Ash in fear. Does he really mean that? "Pikachu, go with him."  
  
"Pika," Pikachu replied solemnly.  
  
I guess that he really means to send me. Why? Why won't he take his Spearow? Jared faced Ash and saw his eyes filled with despair. He can't, Jared realized. For whatever reason, he can't take his Spearow. Jared nods his acceptance of the task. "Ride hard, ride fast," Ash tells Jared firmly.  
  
Ash slaps Rapidash's rump and Rapidash takes off. Jared's mind races with all the information that he learned. Something is very important about this Spearow, Jared thought to himself. What that is, I don't know. The scenery was flying by Jared as he rode Rapidash across the land. He held the Spearow close to him and hoped that he would be able to make it to where Ash wanted him to go.  
  
Jared saw the day go by as he rode through the countryside. Before he knew it, it was late afternoon and he was before a ruined western style castle. "We're almost there," Jared said to the Spearow. Jared tried to touch the Spearow's chin with his finger, but was bitten instead. "Well there's gratitude for you," Jared complains to no one in particular.  
  
Jared rides up to the gates, which seem really sturdy although the rest of the castle doesn't seem like that. "Hello!" Jared calls up to the ruin.  
  
"Whadda ya want?!" a voice cries from the top of the gate.  
  
"I was told to bring this injured Spearow here!" Jared replied.  
  
"Take it to a Pokecenter then!" the voice cried back.  
  
"It's dying!" Jared cried.  
  
"Then let me eat it!" the voice shouted back.  
  
"This isn't an ordinary Spearow!" Jared cried, hoping that whoever was speaking would realize that he was going to get in one way or another.  
  
"Oh!?" the voice called out.  
  
"This Spearow belongs to a man named Ash Ketchum," Jared called out.  
  
Pikachu jumped in front of Jared and cried out, "Pika Pika pi pi chu chu, Pikachu!"  
  
Jared was surprised at this. "Okay fine! I'll get the gate opened," the voice replied.  
  
Soon the gate was rising up. Jared then rode Rapidash into the gate. Jared looked at the sun. It was dusk. He fulfilled his orders from Ash. Whoever is in here will be able to take care of the Spearow. As Rapidash stopped, Jared noticed that a Meowth was the one who had been calling down to him. How is a Meowth going to help, Jared thought wearily. However three people walk out from within one of the doors into a part of the castle that doesn't seem to be so much in ruin. There were two women and one man.  
  
One of the women took the Spearow from Jared's hands and carefully took it over to another place in the castle. Jared started to follow, but the man rested a firm hand on his shoulder. "Let her take care of it," the man told Jared softly. Jared merely nodded.  
  
"I must be going now," the other woman said.  
  
"Okay," the man said. "Thanks for the information. I'll be sure to let him know."  
  
The woman leaves and Jared looks back and forth between the man and the woman in confusion. Finally he gives up and decides to do a little exploring as the sun is finishing setting. Before Jared leaves, the man tells him, "Stay away from where Jessie took the Spearow. You might not like the reaction she'll give you."  
  
Jared nods, not even planning on complying with that request. Jared knows when he's in trouble more than he can handle and here if he got a good head start, he could easily make his way out. He had anyway fulfilled his promise to Ash. He could leave now and Ash wouldn't know where he was.  
  
Jared sees the woman that had been called Jessie walk away from the tower that she had taken the Spearow to muttering to herself. Jared then made his way to the tower and silently opened the door. What he saw was very shocking to Jared.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Arcanine begins to run across the fields and hills in search of where it knows the woman that he loves is. Never has he felt her be so far from him. Yet, he doesn't feel that she's in any danger that he can help. In fact he feels that she's still in danger, but also in a place where she is safe. He knows that he'll only make it there at best by midnight. At worst - dawn. The time when he knows nothing afterwards.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jared doesn't know what to say. The woman that had freed him from the tree as well as the one who he had seen in the barn was laying under a blanket not wearing anything on the parts that Jared could see. He also couldn't help but notice an arrow jetting out from the top of her breast. How can this be? Where's the Spearow? Jared wonders. Could she be the Spearow?  
  
"Did Ash. . ?" the woman starts, as she leans a little bit up.  
  
"No," Jared replies.  
  
The woman rests back down, visibly relieved. "There was a battle," Jared begins." "And the Spearow was hit." Jared thinks a little bit more before he finishes, "But you know that; don't you?"  
  
The woman nods. Jared can't believe what he heard. How can all this be happening? Jared is still in mid-thought when Jessie returns. Jared spins around when he feels Jessie grab his shoulder. "GET OUT!" Jessie screams.  
  
Jared flees desperately not wanting anything else to happen to him other than being screamed at. As Jared moves back to where the man and the Meowth was, he thinks over what he now knows. That's why she was so important to him, Jared realized.  
  
As Jared sits down next to the man, the man comments, "So you saw her, huh?" Jared nods.  
  
"I'm Jared," Jared replies, trying to avoid the question.  
  
"I'm James," the man says, letting Jared not answer the question.  
  
The silence goes on for a few moments, until eventually Jared breaks it. "That- that Arcanine, is somehow him," Jared comments. "I don't know how, but I know that it's Ash."  
  
"Very good," James commented. Just then they hear a blood-curdling scream come from the tower where the woman and Jessie were. Jared jumps up and James rests a firm hand on his shoulder again. "It's okay. The bolt is now out of her."  
  
Jared sits back down. There has just been too much going on that Jared didn't understand. "Who is she?" Jared asked.  
  
"Her name is Misty. Jessie and I knew her when she was beginning to train with Ash. During that time we were part of a group called Team Rocket. We tried to catch Ash's Pikachu, but we always failed," James answered.  
  
The Pikachu comes up and sits next to James. Apparently they've stopped trying to catch that Pikachu, Jared thinks to himself. "Who was that other woman?" Jared asked.  
  
"Oh, she was Sabrina. She used to be the gym leader of Saffron city, but now that it's Saffron fortress, she has become a fugitive. Senzei doesn't like it when people are able to elude him. He allowed Ash to be alone because he figured that Ash would one-day return, and he had no clue where to start looking for him. Sabrina, however, was somehow much easier to track. I don't know how, but they seem to always be right behind her. Since she arrived this morning, we've left beer by the gate so that the soldiers can't blame us for not letting them in when they want to," James tells Jared.  
  
Jared is taking all of this information up. "So, why was that woman a Spearow earlier?"  
  
"Ah, the main problem," James sighed. "It began when Senzei first saw Misty. He was infatuated with her. He didn't expect her to love him, but he did want her to be with him. When he realized that she wouldn't leave Ash, he somehow cursed them. Basically they are forever together, but eternally apart. By day she is a Spearow and by night Ash is an Arcanine. Both are doomed to live a half-life. But, Sabrina came here to tell us about a way that the curse can be broken."  
  
"Really?" Jared was very interested in this, against all his better judgement.  
  
James merely nodded. "In three days, after the land is covered in snow, there will be a day without a night and a night without a day. During that moment when that occurs, Ash and Misty will both be able to confront Senzei and lift the curse. If they fail, they will not be able to break the curse."  
  
"Well, Ash is going to Saffron fortress, alright, but he intends to kill Senzei," Jared replies.  
  
James seems to turn a little pale. "He can't do that," he whispered. "If he kills Senzei before the curse is broken, then they can never be together again."  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: Is this any good so far? I had thought that I wouldn't be able to get a fifth chapter in this, but it seems that I'll be able to. I actually thought that this would cover more, but I guess that my details took up more room than I anticipated. Anyway, what does anyone think about the twist of fate in this? If you've seen Ladyhawke, you know how I'll have this end, but if you haven't, then it'll be a good surprise for you. Although, I am doing things differently than in the movie, but at least, I'm good at rearranging things. ^_^ Anyway, please look forward to next chapter. 


	4. What happened to Ash and Misty

Author Notes: First, I want to comment on the reviewer who didn't like my choice of Misty being a Spearow. To be honest, I don't like it either, but it was a lack of options. I couldn't think of a pokemon that was closer to the size of a hawk as well as how it looks. Unfortunately, Spearow was the only one that I could think of. I might have been to be able to pick a better one if I knew about all the stuff from Ruby/Sapphire. Anyway, I guess that it's then my problem, but oh well. Also, I chose the characters for minor parts that I felt would do well. I couldn't think of who owed Ash more than Jessie, James, and Meowth. After all the times of them trying to steal Pikachu would need to be repaid somehow. Also, even though they don't show any real intelligence after the first episodes that they appear in, I felt that I should give them the benefit of the doubt of being intelligent enough to leave Team Rocket before they were drafted into Senzei's personal army. Knowing them, they would have been killed quickly in that army. Well, I guess that here's chapter 4.  
  
*  
  
Jared was speechless for a moment. When he tried to speak, he couldn't make a sound. His mouth worked, but he couldn't seem to speak. When he finally spoke he asked, "How would he be able to break the curse?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that they would need to confront him together. I think that it would need to be to show him what he destroyed, but I don't really know. I doubt that Senzei even knows how to break the curse; except that all three need to be in the process," James replied.  
  
Jared thought about this. He really didn't have any clue over what he should now do, although he was certain that he was going to go to Saffron city just so that he could help Ash. If anything, he would be in safe hands if the soldiers saw him. "It's a real sad thing," James comments.  
  
"What?" Jared asks.  
  
"Ash and Misty both live half-lives. Always together, but forever apart," James replied. "You know, some Spearows and Arcanines mate together for life." James sighed. "Senzei didn't even give them that." James paused and then finished, "Not even that."  
  
"How long has it been like that?" Jared asked solemnly.  
  
"I don't know. I think that it's been at least two years. Just when they were really exploring how deep their feelings went for each other. I don't know how much further they would have gone. But now, we'll never know," James said, sighed. "Anyway, Misty and Ash were already in love when Senzei first saw Misty. At that time Senzei thought that if he beat Ash she would love him. Although Senzei did beat Ash in a pokemon battle she didn't fall in love with him. He grew angrier and angrier until finally he tried to kill Ash. Their friend Brock saved Ash and that's when they started their lives of running. Unfortunately, Brock died to save his best friends. It was then that Jessie and I decided to quit Team Rocket. Meowth wasn't that far behind us either. Eventually Senzei caught up with Ash and Misty. This time Ash beat Senzei in a Pokemon battle, but at the end, Senzei somehow cursed them. Ever since then, neither has really been at peace. Senzei has even put a bounty on Arcanine pelts as well as Growlithe pelts. Neither pokemon are very common anymore. They are nearly extinct. Ash's rival, Gary, still has his Arcanine, but he is in hiding for just as long as Ash. I just hope that soon this nightmare will all be over," James finished. Jared was surprised at all the information that James told him. There really is a lot more to how Senzei came to power, Jared realized.  
  
"Senzei loved her?" Jared asked.  
  
"As near to love as that a**h*** could come to it," James replied. Jared began thinking this over as he wondered how the curse had been put on Ash and Misty.  
  
Soon Jared got up and began to explore the castle. He avoided where Misty was because he wasn't certain of what would all happen. He didn't really know what to think. All he really wanted was to have his old life back. Even as he thought about that, he knew that it wasn't possible to get that back. He even wondered if he really wanted his old life back, now that he knew that he could soon start on the life of a pokemon trainer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Senzei was having a very difficult time sleeping. Recently he had been having nightmares of the big Arcanine coming to him and killing him without any of his guards being able to stop him. Senzei woke up just as his personal bodyguard opened the door.  
  
"Sorry, but the hunter has just arrived," his bodyguard, Eric, said.  
  
Senzei was grateful to have any interruption to that dream that he's had the past few weeks. Though, now he knew that he would be able to have that Arcanine killed before it had a chance to attack him. Senzei smiled as he got ready to look at how the hunter would kill the Arcanine that somehow loved his woman. Soon Senzei would be able to get what rightfully was his.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jared watched Misty as he was told to do so by Jessie. Jared wouldn't have been here otherwise. He could tell that Jessie was the type of person that he didn't want to get on their bad side. Jared was looking towards the horizon as he could tell false dawn was just about here. Jared turned in surprise when he heard Misty stirring.  
  
Jared turned to Misty to see her trying to get up. "Don't go so quickly!" Jared cried, softly. "You might start bleeding again."  
  
Misty slowed down a little then and soon she was in a sitting position. "So, what's your name?" Misty asked.  
  
"Jared," came the reply.  
  
"Hmmm," Misty said, thinking. Misty then looked at what she was wearing; or in other words, what she wasn't wearing under the blanket Jessie had left with her. "Could you leave for a moment so I could change?"  
  
Jared nodded and left. He shut the door and waited for a few minutes. He would have waited longer, but Misty came out. Jared looked at her and saw that she was wearing a yellow shirt that came down to her belly, blue short shorts, and red suspenders. Jared tried not thinking of anything other than what they were going to do next as in on their way towards Saffron city, but a stray thought kept on creeping in on Jared.  
  
Eventually they began to converse, but were soon stopped when they heard soldiers calling up at Meowth who was being the gatekeeper. "Let us up in the name of Senzei!"  
  
"Okay, hold on please!" they heard Meowth cry back. "You two! Stop drinking and open the gate. Jared looked over to where Jessie and James were and saw them pouring beer on their clothes. Jared could tell that they were going for a drunken ploy. The soldiers then would think that they had been drunk and wouldn't do really anything to them because they couldn't do anything when they were drunk.  
  
Misty came up next to him when they were acting like they were struggling to open the gate, but weren't able to because of their supposedly intoxicated state. "Break it down!" Jared heard the soldiers cry.  
  
Jared then began directing Misty to one of the few towers that were standing. Jared could only think of getting to a place where they would be safe. However, the door was soon broken down and soldiers were streaming through. Jared knew that they had been seen as the soldiers began to charge towards the tower where they were. "Wait! Watch out for those . . ." Jared heard Meowth cry, but it was too late. Many of the soldiers had fallen into deep pits that Jared didn't even know were there. " . . .pits." Jared almost thought he heard Meowth finish lamely.  
  
Jared didn't waste any more time as he did what he could to get Misty to run to the top of the tower which he hoped would give them a way to escape. They made it to the top, but there was a soldier right behind them. Jared gave a swift kick to the man's groin and pushed him down the stairs. Then Jared quickly shut the trapdoor on the top of the tower and began sliding the rusted lock to give them even more time. "They're after me," Jared heard Misty call out to him.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself," Jared replied, focusing more on getting the lock into place. The main thing about the trapdoor Jared liked was that it was fresh wood and was sturdy. It wouldn't break too easily. Unfortunately, when Jared was almost done with the lock, a soldier thrust his sword up between the boards and almost sent the sword straight through Jared's head. Jared jumped back to avoid that from happening. Yet, he hadn't realized that Misty had gone behind him and Jared accidentally knocked Misty over the edge. Jared quickly grabbed her arm and tried what he could to get a firm grip.  
  
"Don't let go," Misty pleaded. Jared knew that he didn't want to, but she was slipping out of his grasp. Jared tried tightening his grip, but it didn't have any effect. Jared didn't want to try then to loosen his grip, although he was getting cramps in his hand. Though, as Jared hears pounding on the trap door, Misty's arm keeps on slipping out of his hand. Soon he's holding her wrist and for a moment she stops slipping. Jared uses that time to gauge the distance that she could fall. Jared estimates it to be about 200 feet down to the ground from where they are. Jared hardly notices the sun beginning to crest the horizon. Finally Misty slips from Jared's grasp. As she falls Jared can only stare in horror as he sees her plummeting towards the ground. She is screaming and he hears her blood-curdling cry reverberate through his head. However, he sees in a flash her become a Spearow as the sun completely rises. Her cry melts into the shriek of the Spearow.  
  
Jared sighs in relief that she's safe now. Jared then turns his attention to finding a place to hide from the soldiers.  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: So, is anyone who saw the movie liking how I'm working this? If not, I do accept flames. I only accept flames because it lets me know that this was read. Even if I don't get flames, but reviews, I know that this was read; although I do prefer reviews to flames. ^_^ Anyway, I'm wondering now if I'll have six chapters. Where I ended here was where I had originally expected to end last chapter. ^_^ What irony. Anyway, please let me know what you think! And thank you for reading this fic so far! 


	5. The Hunter

Author notes: Sorry that it took me so long to update. It's just that I don't update any of my fics unless I get reviews for them and even then it depends on if I'm suffering from writer's block from that particular fic or not. Anyway, this fic should be finished soon. No matter how many extra chapters I write because of so much detail. Also, those who have seen the movie Ladyhawke will be surprised at how I end this. Also, I wish that I had known more about the Pokemon from the Ruby/Sapphire games because I think a Swellow looks much better than a Spearow. I really don't like how it all goes together at the end of the movie and so, I'll change it a little so that I like it. Please look forward to it! ^_^  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Earlier in the night, Senzei was talking personally with the hunter.  
  
"So, you have a hunt for me, my lord?" the hunter asks.  
  
"Yes. This Arcanine is a very special one. It only appears at night and always with a woman. The Arcanine loves this woman. The woman also appears only at night," Senzei tells the hunter. Senzei quickly adds when he notices the confused look the hunter was giving him, "The moon is her sun. Her name is Misty. You are not to harm her, but to kill the Arcanine."  
  
The hunter bows to Senzei and says, "I will bring you the pelt of this Arcanine."  
  
Senzei smiles as the hunter walks off and heading north to begin the hunt.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The sun rises and Ash becomes aware of where he is. He quickly pulls a pair of pants on and a shirt that was in the pack that he had brought with him. He knows that there is trouble nearby because he heard the echoes of Misty screaming as he was becoming aware of his surroundings. Ash never liked having to adjust to where he was at dawn when he never could remember what he did during the night when he was an Arcanine. He wouldn't even have known that he was an Arcanine at night unless Gary hadn't been there one time when he became the Arcanine and was still there in the morning when he turned back into Ash. Ash just wished that he was able to remember what happened during the night while he's an Arcanine. Ash looks around and notices the castle where Jessie, James, and Meowth live in. Ash quickly grabs his rifle and begins to look through the scope to see if there's anything that he needs to do.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jared watches in horror then in relief as Misty falls and turns into a Spearow. As soon as Jared knows Misty is safe, the pounding on the trapdoor brings him back to his own predicament. Jared quickly looks for a place to hide in hopes that the soldiers would just leave him without realizing he was still there. Jared figured that that was a slim hope, but he knew that he should at least try. Jared then sits on an outcropping from the tower, waiting for the guards to either find him or leave. Jared hears the trapdoor break open and a soldier moving around. Suddenly the soldier's face is directly above his.  
  
"Where's the woman?" the soldier demanded.  
  
"She flew away," Jared replied.  
  
"Where is she?!" the soldier snapped.  
  
"I'm telling the truth! She flew away!" Jared cried.  
  
"Don't play with-" the soldier started, but was cut off by an earsplitting sound of a gun being discharged. The soldier then falls over the side of the tower and Jared watches as the soldier plummets to the rocky ground below. Jared then looks towards where the sun was rising and saw Ash making his way towards the castle. Jared could see that he was carrying his rifle with him. Jared silently thanks Ash as he makes his way down the stairwell of the tower.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After all the soldiers were taken care of Ash was ready to ride out. As he moved his Rapidash over in front of Jessie and James, who had already changed their clothes, he said, "I thought that the soldiers might have killed you already. There have even been times when I've wanted to kill you three these past years. But I'm very grateful for this." Ash lifts up his hand which has the Spearow on it.  
  
"Yes, well, we were glad to help, but we're even more pleased to tell you that we've learned how the curse can be broken!" James exclaimed.  
  
Ash shot James a dangerous look. "Don't toy with me. You know as well as I do that it's impossible for the curse to be broken. If there was a way, then I'd have learned about it long ago. But I haven't been able to even think of anything."  
  
"Sabrina came to us yesterday and told us that she had seen how it can be done!" Jessie cried out. Ash paused and Jessie continued, "In three days there will be a time in Saffron fortress that will allow you and Misty to confront Senzei when he's out at the public executions. During that time if you and Misty both confront them as man and woman you'll both be free of the curse."  
  
"Impossible," Ash breathed.  
  
"As long as day and night exist, it is, but Sabrina told us that it would be possible then," Meowth pleaded.  
  
"I warn you. If you're up to some elaborate plot again for whatever purpose. . ." Ash trailed off, not really wanting to say what he would have, if they hadn't saved Misty the night before.  
  
Jared quickly runs up to Ash as Ash turns to leave the castle. "Sir!" Jared calls, but Ash continues riding on. "Sir!" Still no response. "Sir!" Finally Ash stops and turns to Jared.  
  
"You may go wherever you want. I no longer hold you to the debt that I put you in by saving you from the soldiers. In fact, I'm in your debt," Ash says before Jared can say anything.  
  
"What?" Jared asked, a little surprised. "No sir," Jared quickly continues before Ash can say anything. "I'm glad that I could be of some help for this." Jared pauses before continuing, "So will you and Ladymon be continuing on to Saffron Fortress?"  
  
"Ladymon?" Ash asks, a little surprised. "Yes we will."  
  
"Well, it just happens that I'm heading in that general area myself," Jared replies. Ash smiles, a little surprised.  
  
"Then you'd better get your things. I'm leaving now," Ash tells Jared. Jared quickly runs back to where he left his things. "Ladymon," Ash breathes. Ash actually liked how it sounded. Ash then begins to make his way out of the castle while still riding his Rapidash.  
  
What Ash didn't realize is that Jared was also telling Jessie, James, and Meowth to follow them to Saffron Fortress.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jared and Ash are moving down the road. It's about noon and they've left the castle well behind them. "But what if they're telling the truth?" Jared asks, hoping that Ash would be a little more open to the idea. "What if you can be together with Misty again?"  
  
"You will not mention that again to me," Ash snapped. "And especially not to her!" Then in a very dangerous tone Ash added, "Understood?"  
  
Jared decided to not bring the subject up again until he had some time to work things through a bit more. So that he could know how he could get Ash to break the curse rather than throw his one and only chance to get it broken. "Yes," Jared replied. Jared then waits for a minute and asks, "Is that the sword you're going to use to kill Senzei?"  
  
"Yeah. My father asked me to use it to avenge him and I'll use it for more than just that. I'll use it to take his worthless hide," Ash answered darkly.  
  
Jared then realized if anything, he could arrange for Ash's sword to 'disappear' conveniently if he had to.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth were all struggling with keeping their old Meowth hot air balloon in the air. It had been years since they had used it and most of the equipment was rusty and hadn't been maintained. The only reason they still had fuel for it was because they had some fuel also around, but stored in a different area than the rest of the equipment. Which meant that the fuel container was still in very workable condition. They just had to make certain the balloon stayed in one piece and kept attached to the basket.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ash had told Jared to look after Misty during the night. Ash hadn't told Jared to stay away from a place where he would be more comfortable than out in the windy night with storm clouds overhead. So, Jared went to a nearby town and checked in at the pokecenter. He figured that he'd be allowed in while he had Rapidash, Pikachu, and Misty with him. At least with Misty being a Spearow. He even had seen a place where they could go eat if they felt like it. Jared quickly got some clothes for Misty and left her in the room. He definitely didn't want to be there when she was no longer a Spearow. Especially because he couldn't see the sun set and wouldn't know when to turn around. He really didn't want Ash to hear about him in that situation; especially when Ash couldn't be there in his place. That and Jared didn't know what Ash would do if Jared DID get in that situation.  
  
Jared decided to wait out in the hall and waited until he was certain that it was after sunset. He knocked and called out, "Misty? Are you there?"  
  
Jared didn't hear a reply, but he didn't really expect one; though it made him a little nervous. "I'm coming in!" Jared announced, opening the door to find Misty fully clothed and cuddling Pikachu. Misty looked up sharply when Jared came in. But quickly relaxed when she saw that it was just Jared. For a minute they didn't say anything and Jared was the one to first break the silence.  
  
"Do those fit you okay?" Jared asked.  
  
Misty nodded. "Yeah. They fit fine. So, how is Ash?" Misty asked.  
  
"He's fine. He asked me to take care of you tonight," Jared replied.  
  
At that moment Pikachu walked in and saw Misty. "Pika!" Pikachu cried and ran over to her.  
  
Misty picked up Pikachu and hugged the mouse tightly for a moment before Pikachu climbed on her shoulder. Jared decided to wait for them to finish their reunion, as he figured that Pikachu was worried about Misty on how she had been wounded and was just happy to see that she was still well. When Misty was done greeting Pikachu Jared asked, "Would you like to go get something to eat?"  
  
Misty happily agreed and they started to walk out of the Pokecenter. Neither of them knew that it had started to rain. Jared quickly ran back to the room and grabbed a blanket. When Jared was leaving the room again he realized he forgot to bring ash's sword. Jared di not want to lose that sword at the cost of ANYTHING. Jared quickly got back to the entrance of the Pokecenter and as they put the blanket over their heads, Misty asked, "So you intend to be my protector?"  
  
"No," Jared replied honestly. "The reason I'm bringing the sword with us is that Ash would kill me if I lost it."  
  
As they continued to go to the small fast food place, they bumped into a Tauros. They looked out from beneath the blanket and Misty screamed as she saw that there were Arcanine pelts on the back of the Tauros. Jared figured that they should better get back to the Pokecenter so he began ordering Misty, "Get back to the Pokecenter!" Jared had to repeat himself a few times before she responded. Though, while Jared was waiting for Misty to hear him, the man who was riding a Ponyta ahead of the Tauros said, "Misty?" Then a moment it seemed something occurred to him. "Misty!" he called out almost as if he knew her.  
  
Jared didn't know who the man was, but he was determined to keep him from doing whatever it was that he intended to do. "You will stay away from her!" Jared told the man, trying to sound braver than he felt, while holding up the sword.  
  
"Stop it boy," the man sneered. "You're frightening me."  
  
Jared would have said more, but the man continued riding his Ponyta away, taking his Tauros with him. Jared never considered himself an expert on pokemon-human relationships, but he could tell that the Tauros and Ponyta did not like their master. Jared started to go back to the Pokecenter, but as he got close, he saw Misty run out of the Pokecenter riding as fast as she could out to the nearby forest. "Oh no!" Jared cried to himself. "He'll kill me!" Jared paused to take a breath, still recovering from the fright of facing that man. "He'll kill me!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Misty was wanting to find Ash FAST. She recognized the man as Nila, the most feared Arcanine and Growlithe hunter. She knew that the pokemon that he often killed were not killed pleasantly nor swiftly. The hunter seemed to take enjoyment out of each of his kills. She did not want Ash to have that happen to him. She wanted to do everything she could to keep him alive. No matter what. When Misty saw the man's Ponyta and Tauros she quickly dismounted and began running around trying to find where the hunter was. If she had been looking where she was walking she would have realized she barely missed stepping in an Ursaring trap by just a few centimeters. As she was walking, she was startled a sudden rustling in the bushes and then she screamed for the second time this night when she heard Ursaring traps being set off. She was becoming more and more desperate. She really wanted to find Ash but everything seemed to be coming in at her. Her perception snapped into focus when she heard a loud yelp of pain. She had been around Ash as an Arcanine enough to know the sound of an Arcanine. Misty was filled with dread. He's got him. Misty ran over to where she heard the yelp come from and saw the hunter kneeling over a body of an large Arcanine. Misty quickly picked up the nearest stick that she could find that felt like it would work. Misty then ran over to the hunter who had reset the Ursaring trap that had crushed the skull of the Arcanine. Misty was about to strike when she heard loud growling. She turned in surprise and saw that it was Ash. Still alive. Misty was very relieved. The hunter seemed to have seen Ash as well. Misty then pushed the hunter over before he could do anything and he fell right on his own trap. He was dead in seconds with the trap having frushed his skull and windpipe.  
  
*  
  
Author notes: So, how was this chapter. I admit that last scene was a little gruesome, but I couldn't think of doing it any other way. I thought that it would be best to work it that way. Anyway, you know the drill. R+R. (please) ^_^ 


	6. The trap

Author's Notes: Well, this has gone on longer than I had at first thought it would. I had originally planned on about four chapters, but now here's chapter six. A little surprising to me at least. Anyway, I'll be finishing this up in the next chapter, but that's if I don't put an epilogue on it. Which is a possibility. And I'll say it again. If you've seen the movie you'll be surprised at this ending. If not, well then I guess there's nothing I can do, right? ^_^ Anyway, here's chapter six.  
  
*  
  
Jared slowly becomes aware of his surroundings as he wakes up. He feels like he's moving, but he knows that can't be because he's laying down and he's laying on something soft. A little prickly, but soft. Jared hears a fire crackling merrily nearby. Jared opens his eyes to see the mid- morning sun shining on him and Ash in the small clearing by a lake. Jared then realizes that Ash was moving what he was sleeping on while he was just waking up. Jared looks at the small cooking fire and sees a non-pokemon fish roasting over a spit.  
  
Jared slowly stands up as Ash asks Jared, "Sleep well?"  
  
Jared nods as he hears Misty the Spearow cry out announcing that she was nearby. Jared stretches his arms above his head as Ash raises his hand for Spearow to land on it. As Spearow flies into their camp, Spearow flies right by Ash and lands on Jared's arm. Jared is just as surprised at this as Ash is. Jared looks at Ash and sees that he has a light smile on. Jared's a little reassured by this while trying to get Spearow to fly over to Ash until Ash asks, "What happened last night?"  
  
"Not much. We just ran into a little trouble on our way to a pokecenter," Jared replied.  
  
Ash's smile vanished quickly as he asked, "You took Misty to an inn? What did you do there?"  
  
"Well, we changed clothes," Jared replied, a little uneasy about going into details, but knew that he made a mistake on telling Ash that part. "Well not together of course."  
  
"You left her alone?!" Ash asked.  
  
"No! Never!" Jared replied quickly, trying harder to get Spearow to fly to Ash.  
  
"So you did change," Ash accused.  
  
Jared is finally able to get Spearow on Ash's wrist and answers, "All she really ever did was talk about you. And I'd be lying if I said that I haven't had my fantasies." Jared paused for a moment then continued, "Do you really think that you'll never be able to break the curse?"  
  
Ash looked sharply at Jared. "I told you not to mention that again."  
  
"What have you got to lose on trying?" Jared asked. "Even if Team Rocket were wrong on what Sabrina said, you could still kill Senzei afterwards. Then you still haven't lost anything more than you already have."  
  
"I may lose my chance at killing Senzei. If he lives, then that means that I'll be the one who dies. When I next see him, one of us will die. No matter what." With that Ash turns and sees the remnants of Team Rocket. Jessie, James, and Meowth. "What do you want?" Ash demands.  
  
"We know what we've done in the past would make you not want to trust us, but we know that we need to help you on this," Jessie answered.  
  
"The curse can be broken. Sabrina told us how it can be done. But she also told us that you had to choose on your own to break it," James added. Meowth nodded.  
  
"Then let me do this my way," Ash snapped. "If you're involved with them, Jared, you may stay. I have no need for you then."  
  
Ash then mounted his Rapidash and rode off. Jessie moved over to Jared and said to him, "Thanks for sticking up for us. We know it's difficult to tell the truth. We're still getting used to it anyway."  
  
"I should have known better," Jared replied, sounding discouraged. "Every moment of happiness I've ever experienced has come from a lie."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ash looked at the sun. It was noon. He never really thought of it, but he wished that he could see the moon one last time before he went into the possibility of his own death. He could easily see Misty before he met him, but he'd rather not. It always brought up painful memories in the few moments before either she turned into a Spearow or he turned into an Arcanine. I wish there really was a way for us to be together, Ash thought to himself, not willing to believe in something that might not happen. He'd already experienced enough pain. He didn't want to get his hopes up only to have them dashed again like so many other times when he'd tried to break the curse. Nothing seemed to work. It was almost as if he was meant to just stay like this forever. Ash knew that Team Rocket meant well, but he couldn't let himself believe that what they said was possible. Ash just didn't want to feel the pain again like the last time he tried to break the curse that almost ended up in him nearly dying. The way was Ash going as near to death that he could in hopes that the curse would end and Ash could be with Misty. Now he knew that they would be like this until they were dead. Ash sighed as he moved his Rapidash into a trot.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jared was depressed. Although he was with Team Rocket following Ash, he wasn't sure that he'd be able to convince Ash. They had taken so much time that they had also lost where Ash was. "Are you sure we'll be able to find him?" Jared asks, again.  
  
"Yes," James replied. "We always seem to be able to run into him whether we want to or not. That's how it was when we first started trying to steal his Pikachu. It's almost like a special ability that we seem to have."  
  
Jared thought about this again, but he didn't really believe it. He figured that they always were following Ash and Misty. Though, Jared didn't realize that often Team Rocket would run into Ash and Misty without realizing that they were around. Jared also didn't want to think about how he would try to convince Ash when they met up with him again. Suddenly Jared realized. If they spoke with Misty, she might be able to figure out a way that would get Ash to believe that the curse could be broken. Jared began to tell Team Rocket what his idea was as they kept on getting closer to where Ash camped for the night next to a frozen lake.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Misty was focusing on making certain that all her things were still around. As she started to look for her dagger that she'd often use as a last resort against any soldiers that saw her, Jared stepped out from behind a tree, startling her. Misty jumped and relaxed when she saw that it was just Jared.  
  
"Oh it's you," Misty said, before going back to her search for her dagger.  
  
"Miss, this may be the last night we'll be together," Jared said, causing Misty to freeze. Misty slowly turns to face Jared. "I didn't want to say anything until I was sure. I mean really sure."  
  
"Sure about what?" Misty asked, a little annoyed.  
  
"I think that we can break the curse."  
  
"You and Ash?" Misty asked.  
  
Jared shook his head and Team Rocket stepped behind Jared. "Someone named Sabrina told them how to break the curse and Ash hasn't been willing to really listen to it. If we're going to break it, though, we'll need your help."  
  
Misty nods. She'd been hoping against all hope that there would be a way for them to break the curse and she knew that Sabrina would probably be knowledgeable about that.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jared was tired. He never realized that digging a hole could be so exhausting. Even with James and Meowth helping, it was taking a while to dig it. Although it was evening, Ash hadn't made his appearance yet. Jared hoped that Ash would come around until they were done. As it was it was deeper than Jared was tall. I hope that we'll be done soon, Jared thought to himself as the end of his shovel rammed James' ribs again.  
  
"Stop doing that!" James cried.  
  
Jared didn't reply for a moment then said, with a wry smile, "This hole isn't big enough for the two of us."  
  
"Then let's hope it's big enough for the Arcanine," James replied, tossing his shovel down.  
  
In moments they were out of the pit and Jared had no idea of how to cover it, so he left that to James and Meowth. Jared then walked over to Misty who was watching for Ash. "Miss, we're just covering the trap now."  
  
Misty turns and nods quickly and turns back, not wanting to miss seeing Ash when he makes his first appearance. Jared wasn't sure why, but his heart was racing. Jared knew his Diglett was fine and was enjoying it's time at the castle that Team Rocket had been in where he left it and that Jared couldn't think of what else could be causing this. Jared then ignored it and went back to watch James and Meowth cover the pit.  
  
"He's coming across the ice!" Misty cried softly.  
  
Jared quickly ran over to her side and watched Ash cross the frozen lake. When the Arcanine reached the center, Jared could only watch in horror as Ash fell straight through the ice. Jared had to hold Misty back from charging straight for Ash. "Miss! It's thin ice!" Jared cried to Misty.  
  
Jared ran and picked up Ash's sword and some rope. Jared then ran out onto the ice for a short distance then began crawling quickly over the ice, not really caring if the wind made it colder than it already was. When Jared was halfway between Ash and the shore, Jared got on his knees and pushed the sword in the ice and tied the rope securely around the blade. Then Jared began to crawl as quickly as he could over the thinner part of the ice, hoping that he might be able to find a thicker part of ice to go over.  
  
Misty had already reached Ash and was trying to pull the frantic Arcanine out of the freezing water by the time Jared reached the hole in the ice. Jessie and James also had reached the sword and were holding it so that it didn't break from the cold and pressure that could easily be put on it if Jared fell in the water. Misty and Jared had Ash half way out of the water when the ice beneath Jared broke and Jared fell in as well as Ash. Jared first didn't realize what happened because of the shock from the freezing water. Jared quickly regained his senses and began to help Misty the best he could. This time they found a more secure part of the ice to get Ash out on. They had begun to start pulling Ash out when Ash slipped and his claws began scratching up Jared's chest. Jared felt the scratches searing into his chest and Jared knew that the scratches were going to need to be treated when he got out of the freezing water.  
  
Finally, with Misty pulling Ash and Jared pushing Ash, they were able to get Ash out of the ice far enough that he was able to pull himself the rest of the way out. Jared was exhausted by now. Jared would have sunk to the bottom of the lake if he didn't have the rope to hold onto. Jessie and James then began pulling on the rope helping Jared out. When Jared was halfway out of the water, he let go of the rope and just lay on the ice letting his strength return, while ignoring the searing pain caused by his cuts making contact with the ice. By the time Jared was rested enough to move, he knew that he needed to get warm, otherwise he would freeze to death before dawn came.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jared was wearing only a blanket trying to stay warm when he realized that it was nearing false dawn. Jared then made his way over to where the pit was filled partway, so they could put Ash in there to get Ash out of the wind and to help get him dry, so that he could get warm as well. Misty was laying on the blanket next to him running her hand through his fur. Jared watched as Misty noticed the light of false dawn. Then Jared watched half in wonder, half in awe as the sun rose and Ash's features began to change. When Ash was fully human again, he turned and saw Misty. They both looked at each other in wonder. They slowly started to move their hands together, but before they could touch, the sun was fully up and Misty turned into a Spearow. As soon as Misty was completely a Spearow, she flew off. Ash lunged after her, missing her completely. Ash then let out a loud cry, full of pain and sorrow. Jared couldn't help but feel tears flow down his face. He had never seen such a scene in his entire life that he was glad to, but at the same time, wishing that he had never been around. Jared then turned and went back to the camp, wondering if Misty was feeling the same right now.  
  
*  
  
Author Notes: Well, how is this? I know that was a sad part and I felt that it was the best place to end it. Also, the next chapter will be the last. No matter how long it is, it will be the final chapter to this fic. Though, I know that this chapter is a little shorter than what I usually have it as, but at least it's getting somewhere, right? Anyway, please review and let me know what you think about it, okay? ^_- Also, if you want me to add an epilogue please let me know. That will help determine if I write one or not. ^_^ 


	7. Final battle

Author's Notes: Well, I guess I'll do an epilogue. That way there'll be a kind of after-story to this fic. Anyway, I'll finish the main plot in this chapter no matter how long it gets. Mainly because I still remember how I had thought that it was going to be only four chapters long. Now it's seven chapters with this one included. ^_^ Anyway, I'd like to thank all those who regularly reviewed this fic. It was nice knowing that this was enjoyed. Anyway, here's the seventh chapter.  
  
*  
  
Ash was almost ready to move on. Ash hadn't asked anything about what happened the night before, and didn't seem to be inclined to do so. As Ash was about ready to leave he went over to Jared and asked, "Tell me one thing. Where's my family's sword?"  
  
"It's gone," Jared replied. "It fell through the ice last night crossing the river."  
  
"D*** you. I needed that sword to kill Senzei," Ash snapped as he moves over to Jared with a dangerous glint in his eyes.  
  
"That sword was just a meaningless symbol of your own death," Jared told Ash. "Now there's a chance for life." A brief pause, then motioning towards Misty, "A new life with her."  
  
"That sword was the little of all I ever knew of my father that I ever had. And now you're telling me that it's gone!?" Ash roared.  
  
"Then why not kill yourself then?" Jared retorted. "And while you're at it kill her too! You never cared for her as much as you did for yourself anyway."  
  
Jared had gone too far with that statement and Ash could tell that Jared knew that as well, but he didn't care. "How dare you say that. You know nothing of that. If you knew then you'd also know why we are like this right now. But, I don't think that you'll live long enough to find out now," Ash says, grabbing Jared and throwing him against the rocks; now with a murderous look in his eyes. The tunic Jared was wearing opened up enough for Ash to see the claw marks on Jared's chest that were still starting to heal. When Ash saw that, he knew that there was something that happened that he needed to know. And fast. "What's that?" Ash asked, pointing to the claw marks on Jared.  
  
"That happened last night when he saved your pathetic life," Jessie spat in disgust.  
  
A complete change came over Ash at that point. He realized that Team Rocket weren't up to their old tricks and had gotten Jared to go with them, but that they really cared what happened to him and Misty. Ash knew that even if they had hidden his sword somewhere with their stuff, he'd still now work with them to try to break the curse.  
  
Ash sighed. Then he said, "Okay. I'll show you idiots how to cage an Arcanine."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They had finished the cage and were on the road. They planned on being in Saffron Fortress sometime in the night, so Jared was dozing in the basket, wondering when they'd finish their trek to the final battle with Senzei. Jared knew that it would be a dark night as he saw the clouds overhead covering the entire sky with a grey overcast. Jared was just getting up to see where they were when he saw Ash starting to climb over the edge of the basket to the cage beneath. "What are you doing?" Jared asked.  
  
"It'll be night soon," Ash replied, not pausing in his descent.  
  
Jared looked towards the sky and couldn't see the sun anywhere along the western horizon. "How can you tell?" Jared asked, not really sure if he wanted to know.  
  
"After so many nights?" Ash asked Jared. "I seem to have developed a sixth sense for knowing when night would be long ago."  
  
Jared was a bit surprised at this, though he figured that he really shouldn't. Because since Ash always turned into an Arcanine at night, he was bound to develop a way of knowing when he would need to prepare, instead of suddenly becoming an Arcanine while riding his Rapidash. Jared couldn't help but wonder if that had happened to Ash already. Jared sighed. Soon this would be over with, Jared thought. Then I can get out of this nightmare. Nightmare? Jared asked himself silently as he gazed over the darkening landscape, Daymare! And then a- a day without a night and a night without a day, it's enough to have made me want to stay in the dungeons for no matter how long they were going to take before I hung.  
  
Jared jumped when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Jared was asked. Jared hadn't realized that Misty had already lost her Spearow form already and was fully dressed.  
  
Jared nodded. "I was just thinking," Jared replied honestly, though he didn't want to have to say what he had thought, because he was already ashamed of himself for wishing that he could help two people who were in much more pain everyday than he had ever encountered in his life. It just made him sick to his heart to know how selfish he really was when there were others who needed his help more than he needed to get out of the situation. "So, would you like to know the plan that Ash told us?"  
  
"Sure, if the curse can be broken then, I think that it would be good for me to know where I'll be when I become human again," Misty answered.  
  
"Well, tomorrow will be when Senzei cleans out his dungeons every year by hanging everyone on that day. He always personally attends and requires everyone in the city to attend as well. At least everyone except some of the soldiers. I'll sneak in and get the northern door open for Ash so he can ride in right before whatever happens will happen. But, that's if Ash still is willing to try to break the curse."  
  
"Sounds like Ash realized that he could fail to kill Senzei if he didn't accept help to get in there," Misty replied.  
  
"You don't think he really is willing to accept that the curse can be broken?" Jared asked.  
  
"No. I think that he's given up on it and won't accept anything else," Misty answered, sighing.  
  
Jared didn't think that Ash might do that. It all seemed to be just a big story that Jared was looking in on it while inside it as well. Jared sighed. At least Ash should get a chance to break it, even if it's too late, Jared thought gloomily to himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Go," Jessie told Jared while they were driving a cart that someone had left earlier, and that they had 'borrowed'. "You know what to do."  
  
Jared nodded in the dark and slipped into the water that he had come out of when he had escaped from the dungeons several days ago. As soon as Jared had left the cart, they began to have Rapidash pull it towards the gate. Ash they approached the gate, a guard called out to them to see what they were doing.  
  
"What are you four doing tonight?" A guard asked.  
  
"We brought a surprise present for Senzei," Jessie replied, as the guard threw open the blanket they had put over the cage. Jessie jumped slightly when she heard the Arcanine snarl at the guard. The guard then turned towards the group and walked over to Misty and pulled back the hood to her cloak. The Arcanine began snarling even louder.  
  
"Hmm," the guard commented, drawing his sword. "I've never had the pleasure of killing an Arcanine before."  
  
Misty caught her breath in fear. James saw it and said, "How strange. That's EXACTLY what Senzei had told us. Well, I'm sure he won't mind if you kill it. I mean, he is a VERY forgiving person, right?"  
  
The guard seemed angered at James' comment, but then he stepped back quickly from the cage. "Good choice," Meowth said.  
  
"Go in," the guard ordered.  
  
Jessie sighed. That part of the ordeal was over and they almost failed. Jessie hated to admit it, but James could still think when he chose to.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jared was tired. He had been searching the sewers for a place to get to the gallows. The sooner he got there, the more time he would have. Finally! Jared thought, as he saw dried blood on the wall. He knew he was close. He then moved over to the wall and began to climb it and soon it began to have a forward incline and Jared soon was climbing it quickly. As Jared got to the top, he could see that a very large crowd had gathered. Jared could tell by the size of the crowd that they were going to begin soon and ash would be arriving shortly, although there was a gray overcast. Not much time, Jared thought as he began to pry the drain from above him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Please wait!" James exclaimed softly.  
  
"It's day. Just like it was yesterday. Just like it will be tomorrow." Ash paused and took a deep breath. He had wanted so much to be wrong, but it seemed as if he was doomed to be right about this. "Now, if Jared has done his job, I can ride into the execution area and kill Senzei."  
  
"The time will be coming soon!" Jessie exclaimed in vain. It was obvious that Ash wasn't going to listen to them now. "It should happen shortly after the sun comes out from behind the clouds."  
  
"There is no time. If I don't kill Senzei now, I might not get another chance," Ash replies, flatly.  
  
Ash moves towards the door to the pokecenter they're in, then stops and turns with tears in his eyes. "There is one thing that you can still do for me."  
  
The remnants of Team Rocket wait for Ash to continue, knowing that this is something that is difficult for him to say. Ash takes a deep breath and then says, quietly, "If I fail and the prisoners start to be hung, I. . ." Ash pauses for a moment then continues in a strained voice, while giving them a dagger, "I beg you. Take her life. Quick and painless."  
  
Jessie and James are horrified. They never expected Ash to say something like that. "But. . ." They both begin simultaneously, but are interrupted by Ash.  
  
"The cruelty would be to damn her to a half-life and I know that is not what she wants," Ash finishes.  
  
"But, we can't do that," they tell Ash.  
  
Ash walks back over to both of them and rests a hand on a shoulder of both of them and replies, "Have you ever considered that this is what Sabrina meant for you to do?"  
  
Jessie and James couldn't say anything to that and watched as Ash walked out and passed Meowth, who was making certain that guards didn't come in without them getting a warning first. Jessie and James look at each other for a moment then prepare for Misty to become human in a short time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jared had a difficult time getting the grate open, mainly because right after he got it pried loose, Senzei came into the area and Jared knew he couldn't risk being caught, so he stayed in the drain until he was certain that he could get out without being noticed. Jared then made his way to the gate on the north side, the one that he had agreed on getting open, and pulled out his lock picking tools and got to work picking it. Though, Jared had also looked to see where the nearest guards were. He wasn't all too comfortable with them being only a hundred feet away, but he knew that that was the best he was going to get. Jared knew that it would be difficult to unlock it, but he didn't expect it to be so rusty. Don't they ever clean this? Jared thought to himself as he got his lock pick stuck again.  
  
Finally in frustration, Jared slammed his fist on the lock only causing his own hand to hurt and a loud noise to come from the lock. Soon, Jared had gotten the lock completely unlocked and Jared raised the bar off of the door and looked to see if there were any other locks and spotted one at the bottom of the door. As Jared opened that one, he could hear hooves against the pavement on the other side of the gate. He couldn't be sure if that was Ash, but he knew that he couldn't take any chances. Jared risked a glance behind him and he saw two guards only twenty feet from him and approaching him with weapons drawn. Jared quickly jumped on the door and threw open the last lock as the first guard began to swing at him. But before the blow could be delivered, there came a whinny from the other side of the gate, as they were forced open.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ash had put his suit of armor on that he had made during the time he was hiding from Senzei. As he mounted his Rapidash, he wondered if they weren't cursed by Senzei, would Ash still be trying to kill him, or would they be sort of friends. Ash couldn't help but wonder that, though he knew that wondering wouldn't change the fact of what Senzei did to him and Misty. There was no chance that Ash would let Senzei live through the day, unless something in his plan went wrong. Ash began to ride through the streets, heading for the gate that he and Jared had agreed upon on which one that he would go through. As Ash neared the gate, he spotted some soldiers that were blocking his way. Ash stopped and told them, "Let me pass. I have no reason to fight any of you. I only wish to speak with Senzei."  
  
The leader of the soldiers moves his Ponyta over next to Ash and whispers, "Go on and good luck."  
  
Ash is surprised to hear encouragement from the soldiers and looks and sees that it's Richie. Ash didn't expect this and looks around and sees his other friends among the soldiers. Harrison, May from Hoenn, Gary, and others that he had met. Ash then looks down an alley that's nearby and sees the real soldiers bound and gagged. Ash can't help but laugh as he rides on filled with renewed determination to kill Senzei. Ash begins to ride faster, knowing that his time was growing short. Though, in moments he was at the gate. His Rapidash gave out a whinny and slammed open the gates. Ash could see a soldier was knocked down, but Ash saw that his sword was drawn and Ash turned to look at Jared to see if he was okay and saw that Jared was just fine. Ash then turned to where Senzei was and could tell that he wasn't expected. Ash then rode into the crowd that parted like Moses did the Red Sea and stopped when he heard a voice cry out. "You will not rob me of the pleasure of killing Senzei!"  
  
Ash turned his Rapidash around and saw Giovanni riding his own Rapidash. Ash knew that he would now need to kill Giovanni before he could get to Senzei. Ash then drew his Short sword and began charging Giovanni. Ash's arm rang from the strike as Giovanni parried the blow with his own sword. Pass after pass they made, neither seeming to gain any ground, but Ash could tell that Giovanni wasn't used to such an experienced opponent. Ash finally is able to cut deeply into Giovanni's sword arm, cutting straight through the armor and muscle, make his arm useless. Ash then turns to face Senzei as the clouds part of shine sunlight on the entire crowd, almost as if it's a sign of a new time. Ash then dismounts from his Rapidash, and begins to walk towards Senzei, up steps that would have been too difficult for his Rapidash to navigate, without falling. As Ash nears Senzei, a dagger enters his leg and Ash drops to the ground and turns to see Giovanni, holding his sword in his other hand. Ash didn't expect Giovanni to be ambidextrous, but there wasn't anything he could do about that fact.  
  
Ash pulled the dagger out of his leg and ignored the fiery pain that coursed through his leg. Ash then turned to face Giovanni and they began to continue the fight. Ash still had the advantage of having more experience, and recent experience too. Though, while they were fighting, Ash noticed out of the corner of his eye, a soldier going to hang the prisoners that were already set up to hang. Ash gripped the tip of Giovanni's dagger and threw it at the soldier. The dagger entered the soldiers back and killed the soldier instantly. Ash then quickly delivered the final blow to Giovanni, killing him. As Ash turned back to Senzei, he noticed the sky seemed to be getting dark quickly, but there weren't any clouds by the sun. Ash looks and sees the formation of a solar eclipse start. Ash realizes what they day without a night and a night without a day meant. Ash waited anxiously and when the moon was a quarter of the way over the moon, Ash realized that Jessie and James had done what he had asked them to. Ash then turned back towards Senzei and held his sword ready.  
  
"Kill me Ash and the curse will go on forever," Senzei said smugly. "We must think of Misty."  
  
"Misty is dead!" Ash snapped. Senzei seemed to go a little pale at this. Then Ash said a little more calmly, "D*** you. D*** you to h***. Ash raised his sword to kill Senzei, but it was knocked out of his hands by one of Senzei's bodyguards. Ash's short sword flew well out of reach and down the drain that Jared had come out of. Ash knew that he now could be with Misty when he was killed. He watched as the bodyguard raised his own sword ready to kill Ash.  
  
The bodyguard was about to swing, but a voice rang out startling the bodyguard enough that his swing missed completely. "Ash!"  
  
Ash turned not daring to hope that it was who he thought it was.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jared had left the area when Giovanni had thrown his dagger at Ash. Jared then ran off to the cart that they had taken to get Ash's sword from where he had hidden it. Jared knew that time was precious and he made his way along quickly. He didn't even care to take notice of anyone he saw as he ran to the cart. As soon as he got to there, he got under the cart and slid the sword out from the place he had secured it to. I hope I'm not too late, Jared thought to himself. Jared then ran back as quickly as he could to get Ash his father's sword.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ash was surprised to see Misty. He had thought for sure that she was dead. Senzei's bodyguard seemed to have lost his desire to kill Ash and ran off into the crowd. Ash turned back to Senzei and saw that Senzei was focusing his attention towards the ground, with his eyes shut tightly. Ash grabbed Senzei and pulled him forward and told him, "Look at her!"  
  
Senzei slowly glanced at Misty until Ash snapped, "Look at her!"  
  
Senzei looked at Misty for a moment as Ash made his way backwards along the steps. The moon now completely covered the sun. When Ash was halfway to Misty, he told Senzei, "Look at me!"  
  
Senzei's attention snapped to Ash just as Jared ran back through the gate. Ash continued to move back to Misty and when he was next to her, he told Senzei, "Look at us!"  
  
Senzei didn't seem to inclined to do so. "Look at us!" Ash roared. Senzei now looked and saw what he had destroyed with the curse. Now that he had been able to realize this, Senzei felt his own mind being torn apart as the curse was undone. Senzei cried in extreme pain as the power he had somehow tapped into tore apart his mind. After the sun was shining again, Senzei was released from the hold of the power he used. Misty walked up to him slowly, but purposefully and stood directly in front of him. Misty seemed to start to turn but then swung and even Jared, who was fifty feet away, could hear the crack of Senzei's jaw breaking. Misty then walked back to Ash. Senzei then filled with a deep hatred at both of them and called out, "If I can't have her, then no one shall!" Senzei pulled a dagger out of his belt and Jared tossed Ash's sword to him and Ash caught the sword and threw it at Senzei in one fluid motion. The sword knocked the dagger out of the air and went straight through Senzei's chest, killing him instantly.  
  
With that taken care of, Ash and Misty both embraced tightly. The years of being unable to be together were finally gone. They both held each other tightly as the crowd around them dispersed. There wasn't anything more to say to each other. Senzei was dead and wouldn't affect them again. Jared and the remnants of Team Rocket started to leave, but Ash called out to them, "Wait!" When they stopped, he said, looking at Misty, "Thanks for keeping on trying to get me to see this fact." They nodded. No words were needed. They all understood how Ash felt.  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: Well, that ended a little too much like the movie than I intended. But, I figure that the friends letting Ash know that they were there for him, was a nice touch. I thought that the movie was good, but had some very annoying pieces in it, like how the main character and the captain of the guard fought for so long, although it was clear that the main character had superior skill as well as endurance. Though, please let me know what you thought of this. ^_^ I'm looking forward to it. Also, I'll be writing an epilogue, so please look forward to it, and it will be after where the movie ended. ^_^ 


	8. Epilogue

Author notes: Well, before I begin the epilogue, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed this fic even if they didn't really continue to review it. It was nice to know that this was enjoyed. Though, for those who haven't seen the movie, Ladyhawke, this is basically past the point where the movie ends. So, I don't really have a basic storyline to follow. ^_^ Anyway, here it is. The end of Ladymon!  
  
*  
  
Jared sighed. He looked at the commercial building that he was standing just outside of. He wasn't sure of why he had been asked to come. It had been an entire year since he had last seen Jessie and James. All he knew was what he had done since then as well as Ash declaring that he didn't want to have the title of Pokemon Master anymore and that he just wanted to live quietly for a bit. Jared entered the building still wondering not only why he was asked to come here, but also how Jessie, James, and their annoying Meowth were able to get a job here.  
  
As Jared walked to the front desk, Meowth called over to him. Jared looked for Meowth and found him by the elevator. Jared walked over to him and Meowth pressed a button on the elevator and they began ascending the building.  
  
"So why did you want me to come here?" Jared asked, wanting to know first why he was really there.  
  
"You'll find out," Meowth replied nonchalantly.  
  
Jared sighed. He didn't like not knowing things, but he knew that this was a time when he couldn't really help it. He just hoped that he'd be able to know why he was there when he spoke with Jessie and James. Since there wasn't anything else Jared really wanted to Ask Meowth and since Meowth didn't seem to be interested in starting a conversation, Jared thought back to the days when he was a thief just barely able to keep alive by stealing bits of food whenever he could. Jared was surprised at how much his life had changed. He was now employed with the police, trying to get things back the way they were before Senzei was the dictator and no one had to steal just to survive every day. Jared wondered what would have happened if Senzei hadn't met Misty. Would he still have become a dictator? Jared couldn't help but think that he might have made different decisions than he had made.  
  
The elevator stopped and when Jared stepped out, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was the top floor and he knew that this was probably where either the executives worked or where upper management worked. Jared knew that since he was going to see Jessie and James, this really made a big statement of how they had done in the past year.  
  
"Meowth, I see you found Jared," a voice said, Jessie's voice Jared told himself, causing Jared to jump involuntarily.  
  
"Yeah, he was headed for the front desk, but I figured that I could help save a little time by gettin' him up here before he spoke with the front desk," Meowth replied.  
  
Jared was stunned at the difference Jessie and James looked from when he had met them. There were really different. Jared quickly recovered and asked, "What did you want to ask me about?"  
  
"Well, come in and we'll talk about that," James answered.  
  
Jared followed them into their office and he asked, "So, how did you two get to be up in here?"  
  
"Well, we started this business," Jessie replied. Jared was a little surprised, but he also knew that he didn't really know too much about them to really decide if they should have been able to, or he should be wondering how they were able to pull this off.  
  
Jared didn't say anything more until he was asked by James, "How would you like to be the head of security here?"  
  
Jared didn't really know what to say. Out of all possibilities he never considered that it would be for this. "Um, I really don't know," Jared replied honestly. He never expected that he would be able to get to this point in his life. "I think I'll need some time to think about it," Jared says finally.  
  
"Okay, well you know where to find us now if you change your mind," Jessie answered.  
  
"Though, I want to know how were you three able to start such a successful business?" Jared asked, wanting to know.  
  
"Well, when we had been trying to steal Ash's Pikachu, we one time started a business and were pretty good at it. We figured that we should try to do that again. Though, this time we were completely successful," James answered.  
  
Jared was surprised and couldn't help but wonder why they ever were thieves in the first place. They didn't seem like the type of people who would be good at it, but he couldn't tell if they had chosen to or not.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ash was pleased with his life. Although he'd like to have not gone through the ordeal that he and Misty had gone through. Even though a year had passed, he still dreaded the sun setting. He wasn't sure why, but he kept on feeling that his time was getting short as the sun set. Ash wondered if it was just that he was afraid of the curse suddenly coming back. Ash knew it was silly, but he couldn't help but wonder if the curse was truly gone. Ash knew Misty hadn't and wouldn't admit to feeling the same way, but at times before dawn, he could see her watching the sun rise, her eyes filled with fear. After the sun was up for a while, she would be just fine. Ash wondered if they would ever be able to feel the same they used to about when night became day and day became night. Though, if that was the only thing that was left after the curse, Ash would have been glad. As it was, both often were awakened by nightmares of the curse coming back completely, but this time with no way of ending it. Ash hoped that in time this would go away, but he wasn't so sure.  
  
Although, most things had gone back to being normal, not all of those who had gone into hiding from Senzei had come out. Ash hoped that if everyone finally did come out of hiding, then that would end his and Misty's nightmares and fears. Though, Ash seriously doubted that they would. Ash walked to the back porch of his and Misty's house. It was so long since he and Misty had been able to live quietly. Now Ash wished that they could live without this stupid fear. Ash hated being afraid of sunset just as how he hated seeing Misty afraid of dawn. At the time when they had the curse, they didn't really fear the dawn or sunset, but rather accepted it. Now, they didn't have anything to worry about, but it seemed that they couldn't help but shake the feeling that the curse being broken was just too good to be true. Ash hoped that they were just being paranoid about it, but he couldn't be certain about it. As Ash turned to go back into the house, he stopped short. Not only did he not hear Mewtwo come up behind him, he didn't expect to see him at all.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I'm serious," Officer Jenny told Jared again. "If you want to go somewhere else, you can. We have enough trained people to help out with anyone who still is around who just take food to live each day out. You don't have to worry about a thing."  
  
"But. . ." Jared started again, but was cut off by Jenny again.  
  
"I don't want to hear it. This choice is yours and not mine," Jenny told Jared and before Jared could try to say something else, Jenny left.  
  
Jared wasn't pleased. He wanted to accept the offer, but he wasn't sure if he could just leave without the police starting to have trouble without him. Jared sighed as he began walking to his apartment. Although he already was at a point where he never had expected to be in life, he knew that if he accepted the offer he'd be doing even better than he would have expected to ever do.  
  
Jared just didn't know what to do. For the first time in Jared's life he truly felt alone. Even when he was on his own, he knew exactly what he needed to do, but now he wasn't even sure if anyone knew. Jared sighed as he entered the park and sat down on a bench. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice it when someone stopped by him until she spoke to him.  
  
"You were with Ash, weren't you?" She said.  
  
Jared was startled. He was completely surprised and caught off guard. Jared looked at her and asked, "What?"  
  
"Last year when Senzei was killed, you were with Ash," she repeated. Jared looked at her out of the corner of his eye and began to slowly inch away not really certain of what she was talking about. She apparently realized this as she said, "Ash Ketchum."  
  
Jared didn't know who she was, but he knew that at least she hadn't confused him with someone else. Jared at least hoped that. "So?" Jared asked.  
  
"Nothing," she answered lightly. "I just hadn't met you before and I saw you here."  
  
"You are. . ." Jared started, hoping that she'd pick up on the cue.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, I'm May," she said. "I met Ash when I was starting my own journey in Hoenn. Mind if I sit here?" May asked, pointing to the bench.  
  
"No, go ahead," Jared answered. "I'm Jared. I met Ash when he saved me from being taken back to Saffron fortress when I escaped the dungeons there."  
  
"I heard about you. The only one to ever do that," May commented. "You seem like you're worrying about something."  
  
Jared wondered how perceptive May was. She didn't even know him, but she knew that he was troubled about something. "Yeah, I am."  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
Jared sighed. Why not? If anything he'll come to a choice on his own. So Jared explains what his dilemma was and May listened to it all. When Jared was done he asked, "So, what do you think that you'd do?"  
  
"I think that I'd make the choice that I'd make. You should just decide what you really want to do," May replied.  
  
Jared sighed. He figured that he'd at least try out the security job. If anything and it didn't work out, he'd at least be able to get back his old job. Jared now felt a lot better.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~So, you're having problems with that?~ Mewtwo asked.  
  
"Yeah. Do you know anything that might be able to help?" Ash replied.  
  
~No. If I erased your memories of that time period, you'd still have the fear. But at least with your memories, you know why. But I think that eventually you'll lose the fear. It might not happen quickly, but eventually you'll realize that you don't fear the sunset and you'll look back on it and realize that you haven't for a while. Just give it some more time. In the end you might be stronger than in the beginning because of it,~ Mewtwo replied.  
  
Ash thought about it. Mewtwo was probably right. The curse had lasted for so long that they probably are still used to it, but with the knowledge that it's over. Just, their minds didn't think that it was really over. Ash always thought that breaking the curse seemed too simple. Now Ash couldn't help but wonder if this was the real curse. The fear of night. Ash shook his head. He didn't really want to think about it. Ash turned back to try to say something to Mewtwo, only to realize that he was already gone. Ash sighed. He at least had talked with someone, so he felt a little bit better. Ash then turned and went back in his and Misty's house.  
  
~END~  
  
*  
  
Author's notes: So, how was that? I had a few different endings in mind when I started this, but I figured that this would be the best one. Let me know what you think of it. Though, I want your review even if you plan to flame. I figure it's better to be burned now than incinerated later on. ^_^ Anyway, I really want to thank all those who reviewed this fic (again). It was nice to know that so many enjoyed it. Though, I won't be working on any romance fics for a while. It's just that I've gotten a little bored with it. But please keep a look out for any new fics that I'll post. ^_^ 


End file.
